bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Steelearth14
'Welcome!' This is Steelearth14's talk page! Archive 1 'Talk Space!' so .... how you doing today??? OMG, I AM SO BORED, I HAVE TO MAKE SMALL TALK!!! O_O" Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 18:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN??? Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) no, i mean the person screaming in TRU??? Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) what the EFF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm on BD getting pics. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) why i thought i was getting on your nerves. i didnt criticize i didnt use anger i asked a simple question maybe later. I have business to attend to. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 20:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i am brawling this girl, and i asked nicely to see her stealth Lumino. She is being annoying, and it's round 3, i haven't seen it. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) i got off out of anger. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) my grandparents won't let me have that, twitter, or myspace. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The Same T, hing. It is here, just not hyphenated. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'''HOT.]] 20:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 13:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, Preyas/Brains=DIVIDE BY ZERO ERROR!!! Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 14:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Steelearth... Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 19:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :No. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 19:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, you can. Bakuhorma I got the magic in me.... 23:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re; Sorry, gave Sabator to AOH. BUT you can have the Hakapoid, Terrorcrest, AND Lumagrowl. :What's your channel? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 00:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Simple. It had no editors, and probably wasn't going to have any. if it would have had some, or looked as though it may have one, i would have let it be. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 15:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) So what? Target is an okay place to shop. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 16:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Because..... BECAUSE YOUR A TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That´s why i don´t like you....... Just like i hate Zealots........ I´m in a WAR with them........ Sorry AGAIN Traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 16:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be friends with me...... You must pay me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give 5 pictures of Lumino Dragonoid into my talk page, okay??? My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 16:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Great...... Thank you for the pictures!!! Now we can be friends again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Warrior Empire dislikes strangers!!! 14:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes i don't sleep! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 13:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) {| width=100% style="background: lightblue; padding: 5px 5px 5px; vertical-align:top;" | style="padding:5px 5px 5px;" | | style="padding:5px 5px 5px;" |' You have been blocked from editing for violating Bakugan Wiki Policy, with an expiring time of never.' If you believe this block is unjustified you may contest this block by replying here on your talk page. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 20:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) {| width=100% style="background: lightblue; padding: 5px 5px 5px; vertical-align:top;" | style="padding:5px 5px 5px;" | | style="padding:5px 5px 5px;" |' You have been blocked from editing for violating Bakugan Wiki Policy, with an expiring time of never.' If you believe this block is unjustified you may contest this block by replying here on your talk page. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 20:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I was showing you my new sig :P Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 20:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey I know I haven't been on in a while but I was wondering if you would like to come over to Bakugan teams wikia -Bakulomar Wing! Wing! We do not know what he was thinking, so leave it be until he does it again. THEN email me to block him. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 20:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I Know. And You're Welcome. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 03:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) AOH... So far as I know... He's ... DarkusAlpha (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude... AOH got caught in a bad weather - a hurricane. DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I don't Hate you or whatever. I don't know you. DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean... That I should slow down? I'm just improving this wiki. And wanna be friends? DarkusAlpha (talk) 14:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) HERE'S STEELY! (I'm back kiddies. This time, nothing will get in my way. Get ready for a storm, cause a hurricane is coming your way. STEEL!|THE DESTINED AGE IS HERE! | RARGH! 15:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC)) RAA! A WEAK EXAMPLE OF THE POWER THAT WILL COME! HERE! STEEL!|THE DESTINED AGE IS HERE! | RARGH! 15:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ANYONE?! 'HELLO! ANGERLY SAID!' STEEL!|THE DESTINED AGE IS HERE! | RARGH! 03:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ... http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Retired Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ????? NO.. It was this stupid anon who (FUDGED) UP MY PAGE BOY! don't call me sherlock Suddenly, Mario Kart is fun! Reply Actually, Archive 5, I believe.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) And... What do you mean by "noticable"? Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 01:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand... Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 01:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Shut Up, I deleted it because it was getting out of hand. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 02:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You do know you started calling ''me names in the first place, right??????? --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 02:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) First, he started it, Second, read the big UserBox on my User Page. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 02:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) HELLO? This policy needs to be taken more seriously. HERE: "All editors are equal. No user is more important than anyone else. No user gets special treatment, including administrators". There is nothing in a policy made by a Crat about spam. If anything, week long blocks are not the actual consequence, and oh yea, I have 3 computer sources to use, so it's useless. I'll blend in as an anon. Really, useless. I can also go to the place called a PUBLIC LIBRARY and use any of there computers. Useless, really. Steelearth4teen 21:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) "All editors are equal. No user is more important than anyone else. No user gets special treatment, including administrators"Blocks out of anger, with no actual policy in effect at the time, can not actually be made. There's no policy about it, thus I can't be blocked. Any policy made after the time this is posted do not count to events in the past. Like the harrassment policy. I once made a blog where A.O.H. made vulgar comments. Other Users also did. No policy, no block. Steelearth4teen 21:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You were the one who made it so it takes me 2 minutes to get to the bottom of a page just saying "Flame" 947 times or more in a row. AND I WAS GOING FAST! I am the [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'push that ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| makes you move.]] 21:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey Steelearth, what's with the spam? You wrote a huge page of just "flame" and you did it on a blog too. No hard feeling but one daybwon' hurt. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Grm . . . (GRUNT) Durgh . . . F.Y.I. Agent Z, not a day, a week. Not reasonable. Complaining stops when the block does. Resistence is futile. Steelearth4teen 21:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, Why not be civil and settle this fairly. Being an admin only makes you capable of a few more tasks. No authority is given. So remove the block. Your life would have one less worry, Corbin. Steelearth4teen 21:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) COME ON! T'''AKE AWAY THE BLOCK! DAGH! Steelearth4teen 21:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Do it again, and you WILL serve. I am the [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'push that ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| makes you move.]] 21:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) NO FAIR! '''HEY I'M STILL BLOCKED! Steelearth4teen 22:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) HELLO?! 'THERE IS STILL AN I.P. BLOCK! COME ON!' Steelearth4teen 22:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) HEY-LO! 'LOOK ABOVE THIS COMMENT! HELLO?!' Steelearth4teen 22:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ARGH! 'AGENTZ BLOCKED ME! WHAT THE MILKCAKES! WHY IS AGENTZ AN ADMIN! DAGH! NO FAIR! I KNOW THIS CAN BE SEEN!' Steelearth4teen 22:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth, you were spamming. He had a right to. And, I'll say it again, I really think AZ should lose his Admin powers. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 22:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) .... So do I. :P Just dont takenthem away please. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Give me one good reason not to. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 22:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) STILL Since when does AgentZ's choice overide Airzel-of-haos'? He said don't do it again, yet Z re-blocked me! DM, YOUR A CRAT, THEN TAKE HIS ADMINSHIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAT HE HAS IT! COME ONE, Z CAN'T OVERRIDE! Steelearth4teen 22:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna stay neutral... Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 22:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) REALLY, AIRZEL-OF-HAOS TOOK AWAY THE BLOCK, NOW THIS! Steelearth4teen 22:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I chang the block to a day. DarkusMaster I know high school is hard but no need to get madmat me because you don't think I am a good choice. And I am the most active user. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) That's not the problem. You get a little too block happy at times. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 22:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) What the... Why do you keep picking fights with other users? First Rec, now Z? WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?! Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 22:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) COME ON! IF I HAD A PENNY FOR EVERY TIME SOMEONE HERE BEGGED . . . BUT THIS IS RIDICULUS! Steelearth4teen 22:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Bendo, please. This didn't involve you at all. Please let thos einvolved deal with it. I can't message you unless I'm unblocked. It's like being mute. Steelearth4teen 22:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I do, and I won't without a good reason Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Grr... EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!! I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS!!! Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 22:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude, one day is better than one week. Save it. Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| away.']] 22:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) gott poop brb. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I Will If there was no block. This is not purposeful, because what else would I do if I was blocked longer? There are no new blogs to comment on, and really, I would just be messeging others over this instead of messeging on my page. Steelearth4teen 22:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Question: Why did you unsubscribe to DarkusGlitz and ScorchtheHawk? Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]] VILANTOR!!!! 22:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 didn't. Some YouTube user did. Now, the block? I can send you a real message then. Steelearth4teen 22:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth, I know you are McBelle89. Why did you unsub? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 23:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Agent Z that was gross. Please don't. Steelearth4teen 22:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) DWAH! I have no where to get along while blocked. Steelearth4teen 22:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Admins not involved who try to be . . . That's called a persone who never took the "mind my own buisness class". Steelearth4teen 22:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Go to RTW. You can talk there. Neither MAD BRAWLER25 nor myself will block you. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 23:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) WRONG! YES YOU CAN! A BUNCH OF PEOPLE ON THE HELP BLOG OF GMAIL SAID THEY DID, AND WANTED TO UNDO IT, I WANT TO DELETE IT! DAGH! (I think Rec knows . . .) Steelearth4teen 20:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) DarkusMaster84 called me out for "stealing a username", when I was clearly first. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC)